MAri? It has a ring to it
by EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh
Summary: What would happen if Fang was mean and Max didn't belong with him? Crazy right? Well how about if Ari offered to get her away from Fang and she accepted the offer? Don't read if you don't like MARI! COMPLETE MARI ALL THE WAY! AU ARI AND MAX NOT RELATED!:D
1. Chater Oooone

**Ok, this is super important. This is actually a very long story I turned into a one shot. If you like it and want the story could you tell me? I'll totally start putting up the story if people want it….this is almost exactly the first chapter just the ending is changed quite a bit….um…ok…..Plz review, it would be SO wonderful!!! Really, really! Fang is OOC but you'll just have to get over that cause its my story...so :P  
**

**Mari? It has a ring to it...**

**Set 2 years in the future...**

Chapter one. Heart Break

Ari just wanted her.

He wanted her to love him like he loved her.

He wanted her to touch him with out cringing.

_Max...Want me...Love me...I love you..._

He watched her constantly.

With her Flock.

With strangers.

Alone.

Asleep.

With _Fang_.

That stupid idiot didn't even love her.

_I despise him. She let's him be so close...she kissed him!_

Ari could take it no longer. His plans were set. Max was on first watch and it was dark. The rest of her Flock was sleeping inside the cave. Tonight was it.

He slid from behind the bush that hid him and crawled stealthy up behind Max.

"Hi." He whispered beside her ear.

Max froze.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He promised.

"Ari, Go away. Come back tomorrow and I'll kick your ass. Just **not now**." She said through clenched teeth.

Ari was surprised. "What? Why?" He moved to sit beside her.

"Do you really care?" Max spat, looking straight forward at the small fire.

"Yes Maxxie...I'll always care." He said quietly, truthfully.

Max turned toward Ari "Well you're the only one." She said angrily.

"What?" Ari asked, confused.

"Fang told me he doesn't love me. At all." She said, clearly trying to not cry. "Oh, and it was right after I told him I liked him." She added with a touch of sarcasm.

Ari wasn't shocked. He had been, back when he had realized Fang _actually_ didn't like Max. How any one who knew Maximum Ride could not fall madly in love with her he didn't know...

Tears finally began to slide down Max's cheeks. Ari quickly wiped them away gently.

Max flinched. "Ari, what are you doing?" She said coldly.

"Your hurt Max, I'm comforting you..." Ari said.

"You don't comfort Ari, you _do_ the hurting." Max pointed out.

Ari's heart dropped.

He couldn't even touch her without her being upset? Even when he was so careful...of course, how many times had he hit her? Kicked her? Beaten her? No wonder she flinched.

"I don't want to hurt you any more...I want to take you away with me...just for a while, just try it. If you want to come back, I'll let you..." Ok, so he was pretty much begging. But he had to have her! He _needed_ her.

Max actually appeared to be thinking about it. Wow. Fang must have really messed her up.

"Fine. Get me out of here, I can't take it here right now." She said firmly and grabbed her jacket and bag.

Ari was frozen with shock. He couldn't believe it.

Max's expectant stare brought him out of his thoughts. "Ok, let's go." Ari said and reached for her hand.

To his surprise, she took it. Well, Max was just full of surprises today wasn't she?

Her skin was a vast contrast to his. It was soft and delicate where as his was rough and thick. And she was gentle.

With one look at eachother, Ari and Max took off into the night sky. It was full of stars but Ari had the brightest light shining next to him.

**Chapter one, viola! plenty more where that came from ppl!**


	2. Chapter Twoooo

Ari signaled to Max to land in front of the fancy looking but small house in the middle of no where they were approaching. She nodded and they both landed with a thud.

Max had let go of his hand after a little while of flying, but Ari wasn't really upset, he was thankful for the time he got.

Ari unlocked and opened the front door of his house and beckoned for Max to enter. Hesitantly, she did.

She let out a low whistle and dropped her bag by the door. She headed for the couch and slipped off her Vans on the way. "Geez Ari, fancy much?" She smirked.

Ari smiled "It's not my style exactly, it's my dad's summer place but he never uses it any more. I've been 'hiding' here for a while. But I'm pretty sure he knows I'm here..." Ari explained nonchalantly.

"Cool…I guess." Max mumbled and fell not so gracefully onto the couch. It was huge and leather and pretty comfortable.

"So…" Ari began, but thought better of talking at this particular moment. Things were going to be very delicate. Very delicate indeed.

"I'm really tired." Max said calmly.

"Yeah, me too. You um...you want me to get you set up in the guest room or in mine?" Ari said very cautiously.

"I would like my own room please." She said, almost as if he were stupid.

"Of course, the only thing is there isn't a TV in there...but you can watch in the living room or in my room if you'd like.

"Um, I kinda would like to relax and watch some television..." She paused, seemingly deciding something. She then put on a small smile and she looked determined about something "We can watch some TV in your room." She said calmly. So was she determined to be nice to him? Or, civil at least? Hmmm...

"Ok Maxxy- I mean Max. I'm Tivo-ing Lost right now; it's the best show ever. Some people think it's too confusing, but I get it fine." Ari said with a friendly grin that probably came out a little evil. Old habits die hard.

Max looked at him open mouthed. She was clearly stunned that that sentence had just come from his mouth. He imagined her thinking...  
_  
Tivo? Lost? He understands a complicated show? He can speak more then monosyllable words? He has a brain?_

Ari could understand he didn't exactly share his normal non Eraser ish side a whole lot. Or ever. But now things were gonna change. 

"Uuuuh...That sounds fine. I think I'm gonna shower first if that's ok..." Max said still clearly a little in awe.

"Ok, come on." Ari walked down the short hallway to his room and gestured to the bathroom "This ones way nice then yours." He chuckled "And I have some shorts and shirts in there you can change into for sleeping in if you'd like." Ari smiled again.

Max looked at him suspiciously, talking about TV shows was one thing, being incredibly nice and smart was probably starting to make her think he wasn't actually even Ari. 

Ari motioned to the bathroom and she headed in. A few moments later, as he watched some college basketball game, he heard the shower turn on and stay on for a good 25 minutes. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Maybe this will work out...

**So in the next chapter, I'm gonna give you some Max POV, because its necessary and it will be every once and a while. But not too terribly often, I mainly want this to be about Ari. I know he seems OOC, but I've just always thought...what if under this jerky, erasery, evil facade, he was actually a smart guy? What if he has been forced into everything by Jeb and the white coats? What if he got away and changed himself for the better? Ok now I'm basically writing a friggin summary here LOL REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter Threeeeee

Max POV (It's gonna be a lot in this chapter….heck, I might even do some Max in every chapter if it's ok with you guys, tell me please….I think her emotions are important for this….)

After I took a very long, very hot shower, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a big, white, fluffy towel. I dried off slowly and then found some of Ari's clothes.

There were a few T shirts and two really nice looking dress shirts. I so could not picture Ari wearing one of those. But they smelled like him…warm and comforting.

Oh I so did not just think that. EW. EW EW. I had lost my mind!

I opted for a white button up dress shirt and, God help me, a pair of Ari's boxers. They were the only things that fit! The other shorts/pajama bottoms were too big. And these were clean. So shut up.

I found a brush and ran it through my dripping wet hair. Before stepping out into Ari's room, I took a deep breath. I could be nice. I could. He Ari was helping me. He was.

Normal POV (I consider it Ari's, but its really kinda third person….I'm weird. Sorry.)

When the bathroom door opened slowly, Ari turned to see Max, still dripping wet, step into the bedroom. He had to hold back a grin. She looked so hot in _his_ shirt and_ his_ boxers. His heart nearly melted right there.

But he noticed that she seemed very uncomfortable and fidgety so he thought he would give her some more time alone.

"I'm going to shower now….you can watch whatever until I get back." Ari pointed to the TV tuner on his bed.

Max nodded silently and looked down, clearly not sure what to say.

"See you in a bit…" Ari said in an unsure voice and slipped into the bathroom.

Max POV (I know, again….but its needed!)

I slipped onto the big bed and found it to be very comfortable. I picked up the tuner and mindlessly ran through the recorded programs.

What am I doing? This is insane.

_**It's for the best Maximum.**_

Oh YAY, the voice.

_**Stay with Ari. It's vital for the big picture Max.**_

"Whatever." I said out loud. But I felt a little better…

_**You need to be good to Ari. He's…..**_

_An evil stupid jerk?_

_**Delicate. He's very delicate Max. His life hasn't exactly been easy. And he cares for you deeply. All he wants is for you to be happy, and he's trying very hard to make that happen.**_

I sat in awe for a moment. Ari? Delicate? This was all just a little crazy.

_**He's changed Max. And your going to find yourself changing soon too I would wager. You just might be surprised to find you actually…well. You'll just have to let things happen as they happen.**_

_You are so friggin CRYPTIC!_

I yelled in my mind.

I got no answer.

FRICK!

I turned the TV off and simply lay on the bed, resting. After a few more minutes, the shower turned off. Then Ari came out. I turned toward the bathroom and…oh my gosh…

Ari was soaking wet, in only blue boxers, his cute scruffy hair (I did not just say that) was dripping as it hung around his face. He was really sexy. NO.

He was like a sex god.

NO.

NO NO NO.

I NEVER thought that.

And then Ari shook his head slightly, to shake the water from his hair like a puppy. Oh holy mother of lasagna…

I think I just squeaked a little. Ari didn't notice though. THANK GOSH!

He was….so muscular….and tall….and…and…wet….NO.

DAMN DAMN DAMN ME!

Ari glanced up at me as he ran his hand through his sopping wet hair.

"You still wanna watch Lost?" He asked excitedly. That from that body…..those lips…this wasn't Ari.

It just wasn't.

So it was ok to find him appealing.

'Cause this was a dreamy nightmare thing that I would wake up from soon. So I shouldn't worry. It wasn't real at all.

I actually sighed a little, having convinced myself thoroughly that this was a hallucination.

I nodded slowly and tried not to stare.

Ari/Third Person POV

Why was Max staring? What was wrong with him?

Ari suddenly felt really self conscious and freaked out.

After she agreed to watch TV, he walked to his bed and threw himself onto it roughly, like he always did.

Max looked jarred slightly.

Ari blushed "Sorry…" He mumbled.

She didn't answer.

He started Lost and got comfortable, paying close attention.

It felt like Max was watching him, but he was afraid to look up and after about a half an hour, she lay down and he heard her breathing slow.

He glanced toward her and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and covered her with the sheets and bedspread, then finished his TV show before laying down to sleep himself. He stayed very far from Max so she wouldn't wake up and freak out.

She looked so beautiful…her almost brown hair flowed long now and fall all around her.

Ari sighed and fell asleep, Max being the last thing he saw.

The Next Morning….

Ari woke to feel something wrapped around him. It almost felt like sheets but….it was too heavy.

He opened his eyes and blushed crimson.

Max was sound asleep and her arms were wrapped around his neck, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

He couldn't help but slip his hands to hold her back lightly.

This had to be the best moment of his life. Even if Max was asleep and wasn't aware of it at all.

Once she woke up, he knew she'd freak out. He didn't want her to be mad at him though…maybe he should wake her….

Hmmm….

It was the right thing to do.

He looked at her once more, so peaceful, with her whole body pressed against his overly warm skin.

"Max….Um…wake up Max…." Ari said quietly. He was kinda hoping it wouldn't work…then he could say he_ tried_ to wake her up…

Max groaned loudly. "Fa- Ari?" Her eyes opened quickly and she looked shocked.

Ari smiled comfortingly.

"Let me sleeeeeeeeeep….." She whined loudly and, to Ari's great surprise, she didn't pull away but simply fell back into her slumber.

Ari thought about how she had started to say Fang's name…it made him a little sick to his stomach.

But she wasn't asleep in Fang's arms was she? She was clinging to _him_! So ha.

Ari practically cradled Max to him.

An hour passed too fast and Max began to stir, before she completely woke, she pushed from his arms and turned over.

Ari tried not to be hurt.

One, she wasn't even awake yet and, two, she of course didn't want to be close to him.

The idea would probably disgust her when she was fully awake.

Mere moments later, Max began to stretch.

She got up and went into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later with her hair brushed and face washed.

She hadn't ever even looked at him.

Until she came out.

She blushed deeply. "Um…Mornin'." She mumbled.

She looked amazing first thing in the morning. Like she had no worries.

"Good morning." Ari said sweetly and smiled purely.

Max looked a little surprised he could smile like that.

"I'm hungry." She said, like she was trying to stop herself from saying something else.

"Let's get breakfast." Ari said happily.

**That's it for now…..hope it wasn't too boring…but its gonna take time…..oh, does any one want me to switch to straight out Ari point of view, like with 'I's and 'me's? Ci? No? Tell me if you think something else should be changed. ******** byyyye**


	4. Chapter Fooooour

**Sooo, can we please just ignore the entire third book? I read it the day it came out and thats why I haven't updated...its cause I didn't know if ppl would still want this story after certain...events from the book. I won't mention any of it cause some ppl might not have read the book. But any way, then ****plainlyironic ****wrote****and asked for me to update so...I was like, why not? so here goes!**

Ari walked to the kitchen and felt Max follow him. He went to the freezer and pulled out the Eggo waffles. He figured then could probably scarf down a box each and it would take a while to toast them all so he started right away. As he popped down the first four waffles, he turned to Max who was now sitting at the small kitchen table and watching him.

"Waffles are ok right?" He asked with his eye brows raised.

Max nodded.

She was so cute...

Minutes passed in silence as Ari finished making the waffles and piled them on a plate. He set the plate on the table and sat across from Max. He watched her carefully as he grabbed a waffle and almost swallowed it whole.

Max clearly realized she'd better start eating or Ari would eat every waffle on the plate and they ate in silence.

A whole lotta silence.

She'd spoken only like, ten words to him today.

He had to give her time. As hard as it was. So damn hard...

Max apparently got her fill of waffles and then said "Water?" She asked.

Oh, two whole syllables, how lucky was he? Psh.

Ari, taking his cues from Max, didn't speak. He pointed to the cabinet with the cups.

Max gave him a weird look and grabbed a cup as he finished the waffles and put the plate in the sink. Just as did so, Max came over to the tap to fill her cup and they were suddenly very close. Ari heard her sharp intake of breath and then watched her as she tried to ignore their close proximity. He took a step back to give her some space and she filled her cup and walked away.

Did everything have to be so hot and cold with this girl? One moment she was clinging to him, granted, she was half asleep at the time but whatever, and then next she wouldn't even speak to him?

Max walked to the living room and turned on the TV.

Ari put all his willpower to use and didn't follow her. He went back to his room and pulled on a tshirt and jeans. He combed through his hair with his hands and then brushed his teeth. Then, not able to take it any longer, he went to find Max.

She was watching some show in Japanese...how odd. But when he looked at her eyes, he realized she wasn't watching to TV at all. Her eyes were glazed over, her face vacant. She looked to be thinking about something very sad.

Ari approached wearily.

**Max POV ( a few minutes before...)**

Max started flipping through the channels. She flipped passed one with a boy and girl kissing. That reminded her of Fang. She'd kissed him once...not that he liked it. He didn't love her or even like her that way in the least...

Her hand stopped moving on some show but she couldn't even see it, her eyes were blurry with tears.

How could Fang have done this to her? He was her best friend! She had just wanted to have somebody to share love with!

_**It's not his fault Maximum, he just doesn't feel that way about you.**_

_GO AWAY!_

_**Max, if you want some one to share your love with, why not Ari?**_

_Because that's disgusting._

_**Why? He loves you...**_

_Ew, no he doesn't. I could never love Ari because...because...he's insane._

_**Oh yes, insane people often take in a hurting girl and care for her and watch 'Lost' with her and feed her Eggos. Waffles and watching 'Lost', both clear signs of the crazies...**_

_Shut up. I can't love ARI!_

_**But you find him attractive...**_

_No I don't._

_**Yes you do Max. I can hear your thoughts remember? I hear the way you think of him.**_

_I won't love Ari!_

_**Ah, now I see. You CAN love Ari, you just WON'T. **_

Ah, her voice had really mastered sarcasm.

_**Just give him a chance Max. **_

Max ignored the stupid voice and half expected it to start singing 'Ari and Ma-ax sitting in a tree' in her head. It was silent. Thank Garsh.

She suddenly sensed movement and looked up to see Ari walking toward her with caution. He had probably seen her almost cry. Damn it.

She then looked at the TV again. What the frick was that, Japanese? Geez, she had really been out of it.

Turning off the telivision, Max turned back to the boy walking towards her.

He looked to adorable...GR!

**Ari POV**

Ari sat beside Max "You ok?" He asked with concern.

Max pressed her lips together tightly then said "Yeah."

Ari knew she was lying. But oh well. She seemed ok if not a little...freaked out about something.

"Soo...wanna play cards or something?" He asked casually.

Max actually seemed to brighten at the idea "Ok." She smiled.

Whoa, apparently he would have to remember this one.

"Kay, I'll go get the deck, one second." Ari ran into his room to find cards.

**Review please? I know its moving slow...question, I have two versions of this story. in one, things move pretty fast and easy into a relationship and in another theres lots and lots of roller coasteriness...I was thinking of going with # one, what do u think?**


	5. Chapter Fiiiiiive

**Ok guys, I know it's been….a reeeeally long time and I'm sooooo sorry! First off, I'd like to say that I guess this fic is AU because in it, Ari and Max ARE NOT brother and sister! Lol, hope u guys knew that….and also, Jeb is NOT the voice in Max's head. And of course, Max and Ari are ooc…cause…yeah… Just thought u guys should know that….I'm gonna be a little rusty I'm sure…don't be too hard on me : ) And I made a reference to go fish…Idt they ever played in the books….read and tell me if it works : ) **

Ari grabbed his cards from his nightstand drawer and ran back into his living room as fast as he could. He nearly knocked several things over on the way back…he'd always been a little klutzy. He never liked being so darn big, it threw off his center of gravity. He'd tried to get used to it over the last few years but it was really hard. But whatever…

He leapt onto the opposite end of the couch from Max and smiled, trying not to smile 'Evilly' again. "So what do you wanna play, Max?" He asked happily.

Max seemed to look thrown by something…but then she shook her head and actually gave him a very, very small smile. "I really wanna play Go Fish…I've heard people talking about it and I've tried to play but…I don't really know the rules." She asked quietly, sitting Indian style. Ari was sitting the same way, about two feet away and facing her.

The situation seemed so…comfortable. Which felt odd. So it was …oddly comfortable? Ari tried to stop thinking so much and just nodded "I know how to play that. Something Da-Jeb actually taught me." He tried to not sound bitter, though he knew he probably did.

He dealt seven cards for each of them and then placed the rest of the deck between them on the sofa, making sure it was stable.

"Ok, so those are your cards. And these are mine." Ari said sweetly, wanting to start from scratch since she most likely didn't know much about card games.

Max nodded slowly, picking up her cards and carefully arranging them in her hands. She looked really cute because she was concentrating really hard on it, even those it was just a card game. But she was fully focused on it and it was….adorable to Ari.

He hid his smile when she looked up for her next instructions.

"Ok, so if you have two of the same type of card then you should pull them out now, 'cause that's a pair." Ari said simply and looked down at his own hand. A pair of sevens. Cool. He pulled it out and set the cards down in front of him.

He looked up in time to see Max grin to herself and pull out a pair of Queens and a pair of twos from her hand. She set then proudly in front of her in a very decorative way and looked up. She blushed when she saw Ari studying her but gestured to her cards.

"Is that good??" She asked in a prideful voice.

Ari tried not to laugh at how she was into such a little thing. It made him happy she was so…in the moment and…happy-ish. He nodded with and impressed smile "Very good. Now, you start. Ask me 'Do you have any….' and then fill in the blank wit one of your cards you want a match to."

Max nodded and looked down at her cards once more. She seemed to go deep into thought again for a moment, deciding which card to choose. Then she looked up, as if she had finally made a life altering decision.

"Do you have any….K's?" She asked seriously.

Ari nearly laughed at how cute that was. Because she used the rather childish term of 'K' instead of 'King' and also because she was taking this oh soooo seriously! But he kept himself under control and put on an equally somber face.

"Go. Fish." He said seriously.

Max nodded and then paused "That means I draw a card right?" She said, breaking her seriousness for a second in her hesitance.

"Yup." Ari smiled.

Max nodded again, but mainly to herself it seemed. As if she was telling herself she already _knew _that. She drew a card and suddenly began bouncing excitedly in place. It was a VERY un-Max thing to do…

She was waving her newest card in the air "It's a K! It's a K! What does that mean?" She began excitedly and then seemed to calm, raising her eyebrow curiously, after she apparently realized she had no idea if she should be excited or not.

Ari couldn't help it, he actually laughed this time.

Max wasn't too happy about that. Her expression changed to grumpy and she made a cute 'Hmph' noise.

Ari calmed himself and cleared his throat "Sorry um…it means you get to go again, because you got a match." He smiled, hoping she wasn't really mad.

Max gave him a dirty look, but nodded obediently and put down her newest pair with the others.

Max studied her two cards carefully, but she seemed to be trying to be less business-like since Ari laughed at her.

"Got any twos?" She asked, still sounding a little grumpy.

Ari quickly handed over his two, which Max snatched away in victory. "Ha!" She stuck her tongue out rudely, as if to say 'That's what you get for laughing at the poor, depressed girl who was finally feeling happy because she was winning at Go Fish'. Or Ari assumed that's what the face she made meant…but what did he know?

"Are you cheating…?" Ari asked suspiciously as he suddenly realized how very good she was at this game…She only had one card left and had like, five matches!

Max scoffed, clearly offended "No! I'm just better then you." She stuck her nose up in the air in a snooty way and held her one card very proudly.

"Now, I get to go again riiiight?" She checked.

Ari nodded in a pouting way and she smiled evilly.

"Got any eights?" She asked, raising both her eye brows.

Ari's mouth dropped open and he stared at her in earnest. "You have got to be kidding me…."

Max bounced slightly again "You do huh!?!?" She asked excitedly.

Ari then smirked evilly "Nope, but I had you for a second didn't I?"

She gasped "Uh! You suck!" She squealed with an angry look as she drew another card. Needless to say, it wasn't a match…

"I don't want to play any more." Max announced, pouting.

"Are you seriously gonna give up at the first sign of trouble?" Ari asked, disbelieving.

Max grunted "Yes…"

"The Great Maximum Ride is giving up???"

"Yes!" She said grumpily and collected all of his cards and hers, stacking them with the remainder of the deck. Then she plopped them on the coffee table.

"Now do you know what that means?" Max asked slowly.

Ari was confused "Ummmm…no?"

Max grins "It means I win! Because when we stopped playing, I had the most matches!"

"Are you insane!? That's not how it works!" Ari complained, using his childish whine and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I didn't know the rules and you didn't tell me that rule so…there!" Max said in a final voice.

Ari rolled his eyes "Gah!!"

Max snorted. "So…now that I whooped your ass at Go Fiiiish…" She asked casually.

"Psh." Ari grunted. "I'm going to go make my bed. And show you the guest room." He grumpily got up and walked toward the hallway. Well shoot…he was gonna regret being all grumpy very soon! He had actually managed to get her to sleep in his room last night! And now just because he was being stupid, he was showing her the guest room! He was such an idiot sometimes…

Max got up and followed him as he stomped around the house. "I don't want the guest room. You said there's no TV. I want your room. You take the guest room." She said matter of factly as she folded her arms against her chest.

Ari stopped dead as he had been about to make his bed. "What!?" He asked as if she had lost her mind.

Max seemed perfectly calm and non-shalant. "Hey, it only makes sense…I'm the _guest_. So I should get the best room."

Ari took a deep breath to calm himself "Ah, but see, you said it yourself. You're the guest. Hence, you should stay in the _guest room_." He said in the nicest voice he could force out. He was actually making his bed too….Multitasking had never been a strong suit of his but hey…he was growing.

And they were arguing like…like Max had been here for years or something. Ari actually…liked that. It sorta proved how perfect they were for each other. Because they could be this comfortable with one another this quickly. So awesome.

Max let out a frustrated sound and threw her hands in the air. "But I want a TV in my room!!" She complained.

Geez, quite the Princess wasn't she…Being leader all those years had spoiled her.

"Well then you can share my room, because I'm not leaving!" He said with a big, fake smile on his face. At least, he tried to make it look fake so it would seem he was still all into the fight and sarcastic…but it was really a real smile. Because it would be really cool if she stay in his room…

Max groaned "Fiiiine! But I get first dibs on the tuner for…Forever!"

"Fine." Ari agreed, because he had just won so what was a small thing like tuner control? Max was gonna stay in his room! Or at least when she wanted to watch TV anyway…

"Well, I'm going to find a chick flick to watch before lunch!" Max said as if it were a horrible punishment.

Ari just smiled in a complacent way "Whatever." he said, acting like he was happy in a cocky way. Which he sorta was…and sorta wasn't.

"GRRR! It's gonna be like, The Notebook or something!" She warned and jumped onto the freshly made bed, mussing it slightly. She grabbed the tuner and began furiously looking for a horrible, sappy, girly movie which would probably just torture her as much as it did him.

But Ari didn't care. Because really, how could he? This was the best day of his life!

He walked out of the room with a grin, just thinking

_This could really work…it already is working…_

"YOU BETTER COME BACK TO WATCH THE PUNISHMENT GIRLY MOVIE!" Max called after him.


End file.
